Absurd Conversation
by Leslie Kim
Summary: Percakapan ringan Kristal dan Kai mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Hunkai... Bagaimana percakapan mereka? Lets check this out! Based on true story..


**Title : Absurd Conversation**

 **Author : Leslie Kim**

 **Cast : Kai dan Kristal, Hunkai nyempil dikit.**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Disclaimer : This is my story based on true story. Percakapan aneh antara aku dan temanku. Ga suka ga usah baca.**

* _Absurd Conversation*_

Kai melangkah riang memasuki kediaman mewahnya, dia senantiasa menebarkan senyuman manis kepada siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya.. Bibirnya terus bersenandung lagu-lagu cinta, otaknya terus memutar kejadian yang terjadi 30 menit yg lalu di taman kota. Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang menjadi partnernya di club dance akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat keramat yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Well, penantian dia akhirnya berbuah manis, sempat sih kai menyerah karena melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Sulli tapi 30 menit yang lalu kalimat yang meluncur indah dari bibir tipis Sehun merubah segalanya. Oh.. alangkah senang dan bahagianya Kai, impiannya untuk menjadi uke sang idola sekolah terwujud juga.

"Kristal adikku yang paling cantik, imut, rajin menabung dan baik hati dimanakah engkau berada?" Kai menerobos masuk ke kamar adik perempuan satu-satunya. Sementara itu sang adik yang sedang berbaring sembari membaca majalah K-Pop bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang terbilang absurb hari ini.

"Wahai kakakku yang otaknya sedang berlibur, apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Kau membuatku takut" Ujar Kristal

Tanpa melepas senyuman manisnya, kai berujar bahagia "Kau tau barusan Oh Sehun sang Idola sekolah menyatakan perasannya padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku sungguh bahagia."

"Oohh.." Kristal hanya ber oh ria

"Hanya oh? Tak ada tanggapan selain oh? Ishh.. dasar adik durhaka kakaknya sedang bahagia dia hanya ber oh ria. Harusnya kau ikut berbahagia bersamaku." Ujar Kai kesal

"Baiklah kakakku sayang aku bahagia sangat bahagia. Tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku selama ini."

"Mengganggu? Apa itu?" Tanya Kai penasaran

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada kaka?"

"Boleh. Aku akan mencoba menjawab sebisanya."

"Oke. Tapi sebelumnya jangan tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku ya" Ujar Kristal meminta persetujuan.

"Memangnya kau ingin bertanya tentang apa sih?"

"Janji dulu jangan tersinggung"

"Baiklah aku berjanji. Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kaka itu pure gay atau biseks?" Kristal bertanya dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati

"Pure gay. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran nantinya kaka akan menikah sama pria atau sama wanita? Kaka kan tau Negara kita tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis dan lagipula kakak kan satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarga ini. Bagaimana nasib keluarga kita nanti jika kaka menikah dengan lelaki juga dan tidak memiliki keturunan?. Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Kai berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kristal. "Kaka pasti nikah sama wanita, seperti yang kau katakan kaka ingin mempunyai keturunan dan sangan tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi jika kaka menikahi sesama jenis walaupun jauh di dalam hati kaka, kaka ingin sekali hamil dan memiliki anak dari rahim sendiri. Oke, kaka mulai bermimpi yang tidak-tidak." Kai tertawa menyadari pemikirannya sendiri.

Kristal tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah ide mengenaskan lewat dibenaknya. "Gimana kalau kaka menikah sama perempuan hingga memiliki anak, setelah memiliki anak kaka ceraikan saja istri kaka dan menikah sama pria idaman kaka." Kristal mantap mengutarakan idenya pada sang kakak.

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Gimana kalau kau saja yang kunikahi dan kuhamili." Kai tersenyum evil

"Boleh juga. Tapi kaka harus menunggu hingga aku tak perawan lagi. Aku tak rela keperawananku diambil oleh lelaki gay macam kaka apalagi kau itu seorang uke. Harga diriku terluka jika itu terjadi." Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai keluar jalur.

"Terserahlah padamu yang penting kaka bisa punya anak." Dan kai pun membayangkan jika ide mereka benar-benar terjadi.

E N D

Oke ini ff teranu milik saya. Oneshoot pertama saya juga selama berkarier di dunia perfanfiction. Based on true story, hasil pembicaraan aku dengan temanku yang real uke. Jangan anggap aku perusak moral please, itu hanya candaan. Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang ini. Mau bash ide gilaku juga no problem lah. Akhirnya, thanks for reading.


End file.
